


Day 3- Amputation

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2019 [3]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Blood, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Psychotic break, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: There's a lot of different ways that your demons can come back to haunt you





	Day 3- Amputation

Faust couldn’t contain the venom in his tone as he snarled at the figure staring down at him.

“You’re supposed to be _dead._”

“Perhaps so, Faust dear, I suppose I am.” A sickly-sweet voice echoed back at him. “But do you really think you’d be able to get rid of me that easily?”

The doctor shivered in the evening light, from the brisk fall air and from the sheer hatred burning within him. His expression was hidden away behind his bag, but from the way his hands twitched, Faust looked ready to lunge to his feet and strangle the man across from him at any given moment.

A pair of round glasses shone back at him, the eyes hidden beneath hardly visible. A long, snake-like tongue slipped in and out of the man’s mouth, licking his lips like he was starving. Despite being far less dressed than Faust was, he didn’t shiver in the cold. He merely stood tall, restlessly tapping the blunt end of his long blade against the ground.

“Such a shame, I thought you’d be happier to see me again…”

Faust’s glare hardened. “How many times do I need to put you into the ground, _Baldhead?_

“Kihihi! That’s for you to decide, don’t you know?” The man replied, shoulders shaking with laughter. “How many times do you have to make me come back?”

_"I don’t want you here.”_ He’d just been walking back into town. Things had been calm and normal. Why did it have to end up like this?

“You say you’ve changed, but you don’t really mean it, do you? You still get that adorable little glimmer in your eye, I can tell you just want to take that pretty scalpel and dig it into some poor kid’s ribcage, don’t you?”

“You’re full of it. I don’t need to take this from you.” He snapped.

“You can shut me up whatever you want, Fausty-boy.” Baldhead tossed a pair of gardening shears between his hands, eventually tauntingly offering it out to him. “You’re just too chickenshit to do the job yourself.”

“I can shut you up some other way. That’s how I’ve always done it.”

The mad doctor rolled his eyes. “If that worked so well, then why am I still here?”

Faust didn’t answer. He couldn’t think of an answer. But he didn’t want to give Baldhead the satisfaction. “I’ll just keep doing it. It’ll keep working.”

“It’s because you _want it_, I know you do. Did you see the look on your own face when that little assassin boy nearly figured you out? Ah, I finally thought I’d get the chance to have some fun~”

“Shut up, you foul excuse for a person. I’m _not_ a monster.”

“What a sick, twisted little monster you are. You know what the worst part is? You won’t even admit it. You act all charming and quirky and innocent and pretend you’ve never hurt anybody in your life-”

“I’ve never said that!”

“It’s not always about the things you say, you know...ahaha, I’ve wasted so much time already. I’m going into town tonight, Faust, care to join me? I’m sure there’s plenty of innocent blood to be shed.”

“I’m not going to let you do that.” The doctor finally got to his feet, staring eye-to-eye at the person who destroyed his life, a perfect mirror image of his own face.

Without even saying it out loud, Baldhead sneered at him. “You like to pretend that you and I are something different. Aren’t you passed that sort of naivete? I _am_ you, and you’re me. One in the same.”

Faust could feel his blood boiling. Without realizing it, he ripped the shears from the man’s grip and buried the sharp end into his abdomen, pushing in as hard as his arms would allow.

“Ah-” Baldhead made a breathless sigh, apparently just as surprised as Faust. Rather than wail in pain, he began to laugh. “FINALLY! Finally, you do it! I knew you had it in you, Fausty-boy!”

_“SHUT UP!”_ Faust didn’t know what he was trying to do. All he could feel was the sheer burning hatred as it seared through him, screeching for blood to be shed. There was plenty to be had in the growing red stain that seeped out through the mad doctor’s clothing.

Baldhead tilted his head backwards, panting and drooling. “Hehehe! AHAHAHAHA!! MAKE ME! MAKE ME!

In one smooth movement, he tackled the man to the ground. Faust tore the shears out of his abdomen, and used the other hand to stuff it into the madman’s mouth. The pink flesh was slippery and wiggly, but he fought to yank it out to its full length until it strained from the force.

“I’ll shut you up. _forever._”

The sharp blade sank into the muscle tissue, severing a chunk with a spray of blood. His hands and the man underneath him shook, making the ensuing cuts sloppy and crooked, hacking into whatever it could in an attempt to finally sever the ligaments and rip the whole thing out by its roots.

He cackled madly as he chopped and chopped and chopped, hacking away at the flesh while blood gushed out and soaked his hands.

_“YOU’RE NOT ME!! YOU’RE NOT ME!!”_

++++++

Illyria National Hospital Medical Report: File #443097961

Doctor on call: Dr. Burton Goethe 

Patient Name: John Doe (Identity Unconfirmed)

Description: Patient found unresponsive somewhere in the woods outside of Tivoli, bleeding heavily from the mouth and abdominal area. Locals alerted to the sound of illegible screaming, presumably the patient’s, but no Gears, animals, or other people were present at the site. Patient found with a pair of pruning shears, stained in blood. Additionally, upon further inspection, the patient’s tongue appeared to have been roughly cut out, and a two-foot tongue-like structure was found gripped in his hand. 

Current analysis suggests some form of psychotic break, as the patient amputated his own tongue for unknown reasons, and appears to have stabbed himself at some point prior. Patient is currently in a stable state, albeit still unresponsive. 

More to be added later.


End file.
